


Cruelty

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bukkake, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, "Banshee. I need more Banshee. I need him in my bed. I need him in my life. I need him in muh junk. If anyone could please please fulfill this. Any of the guys will do (except Shaw, obviously), but please. Sex the shit out of this prompt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am not sure of Sean's age during the movie, but I'm going to go for 18 (only just).

Sean has this look on his face, lip curled and cheeks ruddy, as he peers down his nose at Alex. He's stripping his freckled prick and leaks slick-making pre-come when Alex moans lightly and scrabbles at the loosened leather belt slung low around his bony hips.

And Alex has his mouth open, face tilted up, kneeling. He's almost holding his breath against the tight knot low in his belly. His own, neglected cock bobs with each hitch of Sean's breath.

"Fuck. _Fucking_ —" Sean grits. Alex readjusts, feeling the silence around them in the ground-floor study. His knees hurt but he can't get enough of it—of _this_ —especially when Sean bares his teeth and juts his hips.

Alex pushes the side of Sean's T-shirt up and brushes against the sensitive skin with a thumb, wondering if Sean will let him trace the freckles there with his tongue some other time.

"Christ!" Sean grunts in that way guys his age do. And does he have a mouth on him, cussing like a sailor 'cause he thinks it makes him sound older, the scrawny brat.

The more worked up he gets, after Alex shoves his khakis over his pale ass and grips bright red fingerprints into the creamy skin, the less he cusses. And the more he whines.

It's fantastic.

Alex listens keenly for those high sounds, sex hurt and frantic. And then he leans up and tongues at the head of Sean's angry prick each time it slips past the pumping fist. Sean loses that first look immediately, brow furrowing like someone hurt his feelings and ears going red. His mouth falls open, too, to _mewl_ at Alex's cruel, clever tongue. And Alex is cruel to force Sean's real, raw want to the surface.

" _Oh_ , oh God—nngh!"

Alex huffs out a laugh, tongue still stuck out and bare thighs just barely brushing the fabric of Sean's rumpled pants. The sensation sends goose bumps up his sides.

Sean is clearly past caring because he's whining on every breath now, any words escaping his mouth die as half-a-name on his lips.

"Alex," Sean gasps brokenly, and paints Alex's lips and cheeks with ropes of pearly come.


End file.
